


Never Let Me Go

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Art, Fluff and Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux keeps all his lovers. Why would Ren be any different?</p><p>Made for day 9:Bones of the kylux 33 Day Guro Challenge.</p><p>This is pretty soft guys, not even sure it's guro. It's soft guro. Guro-esque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

Kylo should have suspected, should have known from the way Hux gripped his jaw too harshly and spent far to long with his tongue tracing over teeth when they first kissed.

He knows Hux keeps skulls in his office. Kylo had assumed they were trophies taken from the enemies of the first order. Now he's not so sure.

Hux has one of them in his hands held up to his face as if giving close inspection. None of this would have been odd except for the fact that Hux is hard. Kylo noticed the strain of his dick inside his trousers from the moment he entered the room.

"Lord Ren, do come in." Hux says. His eyes never leaving the empty sockets of the skull. "Although you of course did not wait for my invitation." Only Hux would still reprimand him after being caught in such a state.

"General, what..." Ren starts but is quickly silenced by the sight of Hux's wet pink tongue darting out to swipe against the skulls bottom row of teeth.

Hux's tongue seems so dark and rich against the dry white bone, like an oasis in the desert. He turns to look at Kylo letting one arm drop while resting the skull against the crook of his neck. Both it and Hux stare at him blankly for a moment.

Their eyes are full of nothing and everything all at once. Ren wants to turn and leave but the General breaks the silence.

"I keep all of them, you know" he pauses in hesitation "they are my lovers, past and present" His gaze softens. "I'll keep you too."

Suddenly, all those hours spent with Hux's fingers in his hair seem like practice, as if Hux had been measuring and mapping the weight and shape of his bone.

The knight is a bit frightened, not at the thought of Hux some day caressing his disembodied head but the assumption that Hux will certainly out live him. He realizes it's true. He would die before seeing Hux go pale, eternally cold.

It strikes him how shocking the generals hair would be on a lifeless corpse, another contrast. Despite being slight, Hux's strength was his vitality. It was as if a kind of burning noxious cloud warmed his core instead of blood.

He imagines all of Hux's bones are gleaming white inside him. His flesh made of some warm ethereal glow.

The General does not break his gaze. Ren stares back sinking to his knees and wonders if Hux has already chosen him his own place in the collection. Kylo's eyes are already widely dark, lifeless as a skull's. Someday he'd love to feel the warm press of fiery lips beckoning him from beyond the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @kyloisadisneyprincess for more art!


End file.
